From Home
by LeeniLovesPriss
Summary: What happens when Captain Janeway and the crew of Voyager run into some unexpected inhabitants of a Delta Quadrant planet?
1. Chapter 1

**Untitled**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except Kea and Tal. And some plot bunnies, but that's it.

**A/N: **This is not my first fic, but it is my first Voyager fic, so please be nice.

Captain Kathryn Janeway stepped out onto the bridge of her starship, Voyager. She nodded to Commander Chakotay as she took her seat at the centre of the bridge. She looked into the main viewscreen and watched the stars as they passed by, thinking about when they got home.

"Captain, we're receiving an incoming transmission from the surface of a planet in this sector." Ensign Harry Kim's voice startled Janeway out of her thoughts, and brought her attention back to the present.

"Onscreen."

An image appeared on the main viewscreen. A young girl was sitting at a table, surrounded by circuitry and half-disassembled machinery.

"Damnit!" The girl cursed as the hyperspanner she was holding fell out of her hand and onto the floor. She bent down to pick it up, and as she came back up she hit her head on the table. "Ow!" She muttered as she sat back down rubbing.

The Captain Janeway smiled slightly at the display, before starting with the opening phrase that was as familiar to her as the way she liked her coffee.

"My name is Captain Kathryn Janeway, of the starship Voyager."

Upon hearing her voice the girl looked up and squeaked, "Ooh! It worked!" she then leapt out of her chair and backed away from the screen, "If I break it again Tal will kill me." She explained. "I'm Kea. I'm sorry for my abruptness Captain, but are you from the Alpha quadrant?"

Her question threw the Captain. "Why, yes, we are. If you don't mind me asking, how did you know that?"

Kea laughed, "You mustn't have scanned our settlement yet Captain. As of three months ago, we boasted 18 humans, 5 Klingons, 4 Vulcans and 3 Ktarians." She grinned. "We pride ourselves on our diversity." This earned a small grin from most of the bridge crew, however, Kea's comment just caused a wide smile to spread over the Captains face."

"You're from the Alpha and Beta quadrants?"

"Yup." Kea smiled, "From home."

**R&R Please..  
A/N: **I know it's short, but please bear with me...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: **The bit in Italics in the beginning is just a bit of a recap from the last chapter. Kinda.

**Disclaimer: **  
Paramount: Own everything.  
Me: Own nothing, except Kea and Tal. Ooh! And K'Tor! I feel special!

"_You're from the Alpha and Beta quadrants?"_

"_Yup." Kea smiled, "From home."_

Suddenly, a frown appeared on Kea's face. "Uh-oh." She declared, reaching for the hyperspanner that had lain forgotten until now.

"Hmm?" said Captain Janeway looking up, still reeling over the shock of Kea's announcement.

"Well, this communications console is pretty old, and Tal had to fiddle with it for hours to get it to transmit a signal, and I have a feeling that-" Kea's face suddenly disappeared from the main viewscreen, but her voice kept coming, "-The video might go any minute." Kea muttered a Klingon curse, and they heard crashing.

B'Elanna Torres, at the Engineering station felt every eye on the bridge swing to her as the Klingon curse was uttered. She felt her face redden slightly and said, "Trust me, you don't want to know."

"She's right, you know." Said Kea. "In English that would make your hair curl. When K'Tor me what that meant I was so shocked, I could have…well, you get the picture." They could hear the humor in her voice. "Well," Kea said, "Since we can't speak face-to-face over the comm., would you like to transport down?"

"Give me a minute." Said Janeway, who signaled to mute the conversation with Kea. She looked at Tuvok, who began to speak.

"Scans have revealed that instead of the 30 individuals that we were informed of on the planets surface, there are in fact 35 individuals on the planets surface." Tuvok raised an eyebrow, "It seems we were deliberately misled.

The Captain raised her eyebrows. "Is that so?" She gave the nod that signaled Harry to unmute the conversation. "Our scans have revealed that instead of the 30 people you first told us about on the surface of your planet, there are in fact 35 people. Care to explain?" Janeway patiently waited for Kea to answer.

Kea sighed. "Captain, the reason I told you there were 30 people here, was perhaps a bit of a lapse of memory on my part. The five people are long-term patients in our medical centre. Well, if we had any doctors left it would be a medical centre…" she sighed again. We had to put them into stasis until something could be done, but even that is failing. We were hoping you could help us with this predicament."

Janeway frowned in thought, and then nodded, not registering that Kea couldn't see her. "Alright, if you'll send us the co-ordinates, my doctor, Chief Engineer and I will beam down."

"Okay." Kea said over the comm., "Sending now."

"We've got them." Harry announced.

"We're on our way." Said the Captain, starting towards the turbolift with B'Elanna behind her. She tapped her combadge. "Janeway to the Doctor. Meet us in transporter room two."

"Acknowledged." Came the Doctors voice over the comm. "I'm on my way. Doctor out."

"Commander Chakotay," Said the Captain, "You have the Bridge."

**R&R Please. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**A/N: **The italics are a recap again...

**Disclaimer:**

Honestly, if I owned Voyager, do you think Seven and Chakotay would have got together? Really? So, that's a no. But I own 35 people! Whoo!

br 

"_Commander Chakotay," said the Captain, "You have the Bridge."_

br 

When the Captain, the Doctor and B'Elanna beamed down to the surface, they were greeted by a small child, holding a communicator. Kathryn was confused. She had expected the woman they had talked to, or another adult, not a child.

"Come." He jerked his head and walked out of the door. The three of them shared a look, before following him out of the room. When they left the small building it became apparent that there were _only_ children in the complex. They were playing out on a field, all the different species taking part in one and another's cultural activities. They could see human children play fighting with Klingon children and Klingon bat'leths. More human children meditating with Vulcan children. Ktarian children taking part in all these activities. It was amazing, if not a little disconcerting.

"Excuse me," she called to the boy in front of them, "Where are all the adults?"

He glanced at her from beneath his fringe, and then shrugged. "Not supposed to talk about it. Kea wants to talk to you."

This confused Kathryn even more, "Kea? I thought we were going to talk to someone in charge?"

"Kea is the boss." He shook his head, wondering about strange off-worlders.

They approached a large two story building, and went inside. As they walked down a hallway they heard raised voices.

"What do you mean 'you broke it'?" Kathryn recognised Kea's voice.

"I mean exactly what I said! I was trying to fix it and it stopped working!" The other voice was panicking, and speaking rapidly.

"Who was it?" After receiving no answer, Kea tried again. "Whose pod was it?"

The second voice said something, barely above a mumble.

And then Kea yelped, repeating the same Klingon curse from earlier. This time, Kathryn resisted the urge to swing around and look at B'Elanna again. Instead, she walked faster.

Kea was at a console in a small room, frantically entering commands. When the away team entered the room, she looked up and breathed a sigh of relief. "Captain! We could really use your help. One of our stasis pods has gone offline, and I don't know how long I can keep it running on the secondary systems before it completely gives way."

B'Elanna moved past the Captain and the Doctor and peered the console over Kea's shoulder. "I think I can fix it." She announced, "But it may take time." She looked at the Captain, who nodded. "Best you take us to where the stasis pods are than." Kathryn said.

Kea nodded and then went to a door on the other side of the room. "This way. Quickly."

**R&R Please!  **It's much appreciated!


End file.
